Electro-optic displays such as electrochromic (EC) displays are examples of displays that have two or more display states (e.g., stable display states) differing from one another in at least one optical property. The optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye. Application of electric fields may cause such displays to go from one display state to another. Examples of such display states include a visible or colored state, and a clear state or black state. For example, bistable displays feature two stable display states. Because power is only consumed when the display state is changed, EC displays lend themselves well to battery-powered application where conserving energy from limited resources is paramount.